


Pros of lying and ice skating

by gaydiangelo



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anyways, F/F, alright listen, and luna pretends she is normal, anyways this is some cute shit gay, g a y, ginny is like totally whippedt, how the hell do i tag, ice skating and lyin, it's also like my second work in english pls be nice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-02
Updated: 2016-09-02
Packaged: 2018-08-12 15:13:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7939357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaydiangelo/pseuds/gaydiangelo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was a lovely winter, Ginny had to admit. Though she was a big fan of spring – something about awakening nature and newborn animals made her smile in this way only a teenage girl could – this time December didn't seem so awful anymore. Maybe it something to do with the new ice rink that was opened in Hogsmeade last week, just so all students from 3rd year and older could use some fun before the end of the term; maybe she finally convinced herself that big sweaters and hot chocolate late in the evening when the rest of the tower is asleep aren't that bad; or maybe she just liked the way Luna's cheeks turned pink if the air was cold enough. (There was also this little excitement that she felt every year before Christmas, though she suspected it had nothing to do with all those big smiles she's been throwing at people since October. Not that Ginny would admit that loud, even if any of her brothers was in the distance of 50 feet. Especially if.) But it was all nice, actually. Winter was really nice this year.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pros of lying and ice skating

**Author's Note:**

> alright, hi? honestly this is my first time on here (and second time writing in english, i'm still new with all of this) but i'm suuuper excited to show this little shot to you guys. it's not /that/ good but i can say it's not bad either so it's a win-win for me. do i have to say "please leave comments if you like" if you are going to ignore it? but yeah, i would appreciate if you guys could leave at least a little note. thank you!
> 
> also, i promised libby to dedicate this one to her. so here you go. all for you!
> 
> p.s this is like unedited so please forgive me for mistakes, typos or grammar errors. author regrets every single one of them.

„Are you sure about this?” No.  
„Yes!”  
That's how it all started.

  
        It was a lovely winter, Ginny had to admit. Though she was a big fan of spring – something about awakening nature and newborn animals made her smile in this way only a teenage girl could – this time December didn't seem so awful anymore. Maybe it something to do with the new ice rink that was opened in Hogsmeade last week, just so all students from 3rd year and older could use some fun before the end of the term; maybe she finally convinced herself that big sweaters and hot chocolate late in the evening when the rest of the tower is asleep aren't that bad; or maybe she just liked the way Luna's cheeks turned pink if the air was cold enough. (There was also this little excitement that she felt every year before Christmas, though she suspected it had nothing to do with all those big smiles she's been throwing at people since October. Not that Ginny would admit that loud, even if any of her brothers was in the distance of 50 feet. Especially if.) But it was all nice, actually. Winter was really nice this year.  
        If the season was nice, the teachers surely weren't. Ginny knew that she had exams coming, being a fifth year and all. But closer than them were break and Christmas and surely the teaching stuff couldn't be filled with merciless monsters who lived only to torture poor children, right? (Of course it wasn't, and she knew that. She was just so tired.) By the end of the week, she wasn't so sure anymore.

  
        It was all the usual; nothing new. Ginny met up with Luna in the Great Hall and together they went on the journey through Hogwarts. Then, when they were both breathless from laughter and tired of caring heavy books with them, they would find an empty classroom and spread on the floor, still talking. Most of the time it actually took them hours to get on with studying, but they say it's effort that counts in the end. If by the end of their study session Ginny hasn't refreshed anything because she was too busy noticing small details about Luna, no one had to know.  
        Small details, she decided on this one Friday, were the worst. Especially if they were really small, like little moles on Luna's hands or that annoying habit of bitting her lips when she was trying to concentrate on some new spell. Of course, she already knew them all. They spent hours together, whether it was studying or laughing or crying or sleeping. Ginny had the feeling she knew Luna better than anyone else in this castle, including Neville himself, with whom her dear friend was really close. (Not that she was jealous or something. She brought them together on her own, knowing that they would understand each other perfectly, after all and there was no way she was regretting it now.)  
        She just couldn't stop noticing them over and over again, too busy observing every single move Luna has made, memorizing the shape of her lovely face, the smoothness of her every move, as if they met for the first time. She was intriguing like this; made people stare at her for hours and didn't even realize that, too busy creating another world, far better than this one.  
        Luna was beautiful, mesmerizing, fantastic. And Ginny couldn't get enough of her.  
        She was aware that it was time to make a move; the pining was going for far too long, full year now. And really, her friend's reaction wasn't even one of concerns here. Ginny knew that none of them would ever let anything affect their friendship – and here all her fears should end. If there was something she could do, knowing that in the end she still would be happy with the result (because really, being Luna's friend was an amazing experience. It reminded her of the feeling when she flew for the first time; clear mind and relaxed body, everything fulled with excitement and all good things. Ginny loved having good things in her life; she loved having Luna there.) and yet she was afraid. Was it the thought of rejection that scared her so much? She already knew how does it feel to love someone who will never love you back; although love was a big word for a young teenager like her. But she liked it; that's how she felt before. That's how she was feeling now.  
        Merlin's pants, she was helplessly in love with her best friend.  
        It shouldn't make her giddy, but somehow it did. She might not be fearless, but Ginny Weasley was a fierce creature and something as pleasing as love won't stand a chance against her. So she cleared her throat.  
        Luna was suddenly looking up, attention focused on Ginny, curious and waiting. Gin loved this expression on her; she wore it most of the time when they were going through library or Forbbiden Forest. In times like this, her friend reminded her of a little child, seeking knowledge with tiny hands and big eyes. She supposed that was the charm of Ravenclaws; the want to be a wiser person with each situation. What a beautiful soul you are, my dear, she thought and smiled fondly. What a beautiful soul.

  
        “What are you doing later?” Ginny knew that Luna will immediately understand the question behind it - “do you want to sneak out with me?”. They've done this many times before, with or without help of other students (like Harry and his wonderful map).  
        “You told your brother you will stay in the castle.” it was back; that tiny smile that made Ginny's heart flutter. Stop being so bloody cute was the only thing in her mind right now.  
        “I also told him that there was a huge spider in Snape's classroom so he is even more opposite going there.”  
Luna kept smiling.  
        “He will notice if we are gone and you know it.” of course she knew that; Ron was probably using Harry and his map to watch over and Ginny couldn't get mad at him for it even if she tried really hard. So she frowned a little and lowered her head in a manner that clearly said “I'm upset with your response.”  
        “I can tell him that we are having a sleepover. He won't suspect anything, probably too busy with his girlfriend anyway.” the blond reached out to tuck a strand of her hair and Ginny's breath hitched in her throat. She knew what this gesture meant and couldn't stop herself from smiling.

  
        That's why she liked their relationship. The bond between let them understand each other without too many words and really, that was really rare between two people who couldn't be more unlike. The differences, though. They only brought them closer, made them see another kind of world, search for beauty inside the other. It was impossible to wish for more.  
        “That sounds like a good plan to distract your brother. But are you sure we shouldn't tell your brother the truth?” oh, here it was. One of the main differences between them; while Ginny didn't mind telling little lies here and there, Luna tried to stay honest in the best way.

        If the redhead was like ocean, full of mysteries and ready to storm, the other played the land; calm and loving. But Ginny knew how to shake her up a little.

  
        “If we do, he will get even more annoying. Last time I told him I was going to visit Hagrid after sunset, he tried to stop me. It's hypocrisy, don't you think? As if he hasn't been sneaking out every night since the first year.”  
        Luna only frowned a little and reached out for Ginny's hand.  
        “That's not very nice of him. He cannot control every single detail of your life, can he? You should talk to him.”  
        They both smiled.  
        “I will.” Ginny said, nodding her head. She actually might, but it wasn't the time to think about stuff like this. “Next to the statue in half an hour?”  
        “Of course. Bring gloves!”

        When they bumped into each other next to one-eyed witch statue, it was already dark outside. Luna had her hair braided nicely, a dreamy smile plastered onto her face. She was clutching two pair of gloves, knowing that the other will probably forget to bring them in a rush.  
        Ginny smiled gently and helped her friend stand up. Everything will be alright, she told herself in this kind of voice her mother used when she tried to be both soft and strong at the same time. Just calm down, for Merlin's sake. Not that it helped, but it was worth a try.  
        “What are we going to do?” Luna asked with an amused expression and started walking. Ginny's breath caught in her throat; she had a very hard time keeping her face normal. Even wondered if the flutter in her stomach will ever end. Probably no.  
        “I suppose we will see when we get there.”  
        “Oh. Alright.” they kept walking, although it wasn't really pleasant. The silence was slightly uncomfortable – or was it Ginny who was overreacting? At least the darkness around them helped the redhead hid her blush.  
        “You know,” started Luna when they finally made it to the Hogsmeade. They snow was falling around them, not too hard but noticeable enough. The air was really cold and Ginny suspected they will have to use warming spells to stop themselves from freezing. “I have never been ice skating before.”  
        They smiled at each other, warmly and knowingly.  
        “It's the perfect time to change it then.”  
        So they ran to the ice rink, laughing and holding hands. In times like this, Ginny felt free, courageous. Like she belonged just there, with the world at her feet.  
        “You will need my help. You have to wear your skates properly, Luna! Come here!” they were standing close now, big smiles on their faces, eyes sparkling.  
That's love feels like. Ginny's smile grew even bigger.  
        “Let's hold hands.”  
        It felt magical, not in the way everything else was. The music around them was calm but beautiful, making the experience even more pleasant and they were almost alone there, not counting a few other people sitting on the benches. She was sure she could see some students here but didn't want to interlude; after all, they were all sneaking out. That was the charm of being young. The freedom, even in the times when the future didn't seem bright enough to talk about it.  
        They skated together, laughing loudly, drawing attention. Luna was a quick learner and Ginny couldn't help throwing loving gazes at her when the other wasn't looking. It was like watching all the dreams you've ever had become true. That's how beautiful Luna was.  
        “Was it fun?” was the first thing Ginny said when they started walking back. It was close to midnight and even she knew that it was enough. The blond was smiling warmly, too captivated with the way everything around them seemed to glow under the stars. (Ginny thought they couldn't compare to the way Luna's eyes shined but didn't dare to voice her thoughts loud.)  
        “Of course,” Ravenclaw's attention was focused on her friend again and they both smiled fondly. Luna reached for Ginny's hand and she squeezed it lightly. “I loved it. We should do it again sometime.”  
        And it all seemed too much right now; the warmth of Luna's hand and how she seemed to never stop smiling adoringly, lovely, beautifully. Ginny couldn't take it anymore.  
        “It was a date.” she choked and the blushed furiously, ashamed of how it came out. “I- I wanted it to be a date.”  
(The though at Looking At Luna was too much so she focused her gaze on the ground and hoped.)  
        Luna, of course, was still smiling,  
        “I have never been on a date, too.” she confessed, looking around and squeezing redhead's hand again. “But I guess it was a lovely first one. Are we going to kiss now?”  
        Ginny's head snapped up. What!  
        “What?”  
        “Isn't it what you are supposed to do on your date? Hold hands and kiss?” it seemed like Luna wasn't even aware of the storm that crashed inside her company's body. Because, really, Ginny felt like flying.

        Singing.  
        Kissing.  
        She reached her hand and slowly brought it to the blond's cheek.  
        “Have you ever kissed before?”  
        “No.” Luna smiled again. “But I already did a lot of first things today.”  
        She stood up on her tiptoes and slightly brushed her lips against the other's ones, testing how it feels like. They were cold, chapped, but when Ginny sighed and leaned in, not being able to hold back, it didn't matter anymore.

  
        It felt like bathing in sun on a long, warm day. Like coming home after a trip around the world. Like all those things they both have been hiding from the other, too scared to do anything. But right now they were there, in the middle of a small village, with cold snow on their coats and warm hands clutching tightly, kissing like nothing bad could ever happened.  
        It was, indeed, a lovely winter, in Ginny's opinion.


End file.
